Esperteza
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Um reunião de amigos e um pequeno jogo entre duas pessoas fechadas. KuramaxShizuru, finalmente atendendo a um pedido da Tsuki Koorime.


_Esperteza_

Um música tocava, agitada e alta, em uma certa rua da cidade. Vinha de um bar numa esquina, o _point_ já era conhecido por muita gente, até mesmo por pessoas da "alta sociedade". Mesmo que fosse um lugar de tamanho médio e muito freqüentado, raramente havia alguma confusão, mesmo com muitas pessoas desconhecidas e bêbadas reunidas todo fim de semana. Entre essas pessoas, havia um grupo de amigos mais ao fundo do bar comemorando uma coisa intensamente importante.

-Primeiro ano de casados, vocês conseguiram! –Botan, animada, erguia um copo com cerveja. Animadamente, a moça de cabelos azuis olhava para Yusuke e Keiko, o casal em questão; Keiko com uma cara emburrada e Yusuke mostrando ser o rapaz mais feliz dali. Com uma leve cotovelada, em meio aos gritos da turma, Botan cochichou para a amiga. –Keiko, tenha calma. Sei que não é a melhor maneira de comemorar justo o primeiro ano de casados, mas... pelo menos ele se lembrou!

-Pois é... –Concordou a amiga, olhando para Yusuke pelo canto do olho. Suspirou e brindou com todos ali na mesa redonda. A música só não estava tão alta nos fundos do bar pelo simples fato das caixas de som serem em frente ao balcão de bebidas, na parte da frente. Keiko procurava se conformar com a "bela surpresa" de aniversário de casamento, Botan e Yukina conversando com animação, Shizuka fumando um cigarro em um canto mais afastado com um leve sorriso e Kurama tentando convencer Kuwabara a não beber demais. Hiei, como quase sempre, faltara à reunião dos amigos por não gostar de locais barulhentos.

A reunião deles continuara da mesma forma, sempre com discussões entre Yusuke e Kazuma, sermões de Keiko, risadas histéricas de Botan, Yukina tentando entender algo sobre tudo aquilo, e... Kurama e Shizuka, agora, em um canto mais separado, observando a todos.

-Nunca mudam. –Shizuka comentava, dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole do sake. Kurama mirou os olhos verdes na amiga e deu um leve sorriso.

-Eu gosto dessa animação. Tudo bem que quase lembram crianças brincando na rua, mas certamente não me incomodam.

-Exatamente. –Ao pegar outro cigarro, a jovem o olhou. Àquela altura, tudo era um terreno meio perigoso por causa de tanto tempo bebendo, mas como sempre ela não ligava muito. –Sua namorada não veio?

-Não ficou sabendo? Ah, faz alguns meses que não consigo falar com você nem com seu irmão. –Kurama limpara a garganta após um pequeno gole de vinho tinto. –Eu terminei com ela há muito tempo.

-Como era mesmo o nome?

-Desde quando se importa? –Sorrindo de canto, a raposa a olhou diferente. Rindo, ela acendeu o cigarro e tragou profundamente.

-Tem razão. O que já passou, passou.

Outra troca de olhares diferentes. Se Shizuka fosse desse tipo, coraria; porém, era madura e forte o bastante para não ceder. Desde que se lembrava, Kurama deixou de ser só um "amigo atraente de seu irmão" há bastante tempo. Apenas agora o orgulho começava a sair de sua mente – ou talvez, fosse só o álcool entrando na mesma. De qualquer forma, Kurama sentira uma mão em seu pulso, que estava pousado perto de seu joelho em baixo da mesa. Shizuka a olhava de maneira ainda diferente, com um sorriso. Porém, o olhar durou pouco; Kuwabara gritara alguma idiotice e uma pedra de gelo simplesmente voou entre a raposa e a jovem de cabelos longos. Com raiva, a irmã de Kazuma levantou-se e gritou com seu irmão, o repreendendo, dizendo que ele jamais iria crescer.

Kurama riu baixinho. A noite começava a passar e, de repente, o bar ia ficando cada vez mais vazio. Com o rosto corado pela bebida, Yusuke levantou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e agradeceu, talvez pela décima vez naquela noite, a presença de todos. Keiko, dessa vez mais calmamente, sugeriu que fossem para a casa antes que alguém acabasse desmaiando de tanto beber.

-Vamos, maninha? –Kuwabara perguntou, olhando para a irmã do outro lado da mesa. Dando de ombros, ela se levantou, porém sentira alguém lhe cutucando a coxa uma vez, chamando sua atenção. Com um sorriso, respondera.

-Não, vá na frente. Tenho assuntos pendentes, e vê se vai direto pra casa.

Dois minutos de discussão sobre segurança nas ruas, Kuwabara desistiu e resolveu seguir a vontade de sua irmã. Botan e Yukina foram logo depois, e bons minutos de conversa mais tarde, Yusuke e Keiko. Quando ficaram sozinhos, Shizuka e Kurama ficaram em silêncio, olhando os copos vazios. Até que, após limpar a garganta, Shi o olhou.

-Queria falar comigo? A sós mesmo?

-Sim. –Ele virou-se um pouco na cadeira e mexeu nos cabelos ruivos antes de continuar. –Você está diferente.

-As pessoas mudam. –Deu de ombros e tomou o resto do sake em seu copinho. –E você não me vê há muito tempo.

-Verdade. E digo que me arrependo muito, por um lado.

-E pelo outro lado? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sorrindo de canto, a raposa aproximou os lábios de um dos ouvidos dela e lhe sussurrou.

-Se eu a visse todos os dias, jamais teria notado que seus seios estão maiores e você está muito mais bonita. Seus olhos parecem muito mais cheios de vida, isso que quero dizer. –Após aquilo, Shizuka sentiu um leve arrepio. Riu levemente para disfarçar; sabia muito bem que Kurama só fizera tal comentário porque o mesmo tinha certeza de que ela é completamente capaz de aceitar tais palavras sem fazer alarde. O conhecia o suficiente para saber que tipo de homem ele é – e não é do tipo que deve ser jogado fora.

-Não seja abusado. –Viu o sorriso dele quando o mesmo se afastou de si. –Não me vê há meses e já está interessado assim? Aposto que foi porque não conseguiu nenhum rabo de saia por aqui hoje.

-E quem disse que quero um rabo de saia qualquer? –Riu-se ele. Olhou-a, vendo em seus olhos que Shizuka sorria sem entender, esperando uma explicação. –Se eu quisesse qualquer uma, eu iria atrás. Mas me cansei de correr atrás de mulheres que acabam se mostrando garotas mimadas para mim. Quero uma mulher... –E voltou a se aproximar, a sussurrar em seu ouvido com uma voz macia. -... que consiga ser uma mulher em qualquer momento, como você sempre soube ser.

-Tolice sua. –Murmurou ela, sentindo a respiração dele na pele de seu pescoço. –Você precisa de alguém que cuide de você, como todo homem quer. Eu não cuido de ninguém, apenas do idiota do meu irmão, e também não gosto de ser cuidada. Talvez, eu seja uma loba solitária.

-Que estranho... –Depositou um leve beijo em seu pescoço. –Juro que esse seu corpo arrepiado e quente diz o contrário para mim, mas pode ser só impressão. Eu quero alguém para cuidar e que cuide de mim, quero algo que seja divido sempre em cinqüenta por cento. –Riu baixinho antes de continuar. –Quero algo que comece com uma boa base e se desenvolva bem.

-Não quero um relacionamento. –Mentiu, procurando saber qual era a dele realmente. Com a beleza e educação dele, podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse; então, por que logo ela, a mais afastada e quieta da turma?

-Veremos se você muda de idéia. Ou veremos se está mentindo. –A raposa, lentamente, escorregou de leve os lábios pelo pescoço dela, passou por seu queixo e finalmente a beijou nos lábios intensamente. Sentiu que ela correspondeu e lhe abraçou pelos ombros. Após alguns momentos, os lábios se separaram e, com um sorriso torto, ela lhe disse.

-Tudo bem, eu menti. Não devia ter bebido tanto.

-Eu a levo para casa. –Dando apoio a ela, levantaram-se.

-Kazuma vai te matar. Ele é idiota, mas não é totalmente burro. Vai com certeza notar alguma coisa e, bêbado como ele está, duvido que irá te deixar em paz.

-Quem disse que vou te levar até a _sua_ casa?

Rindo, a moça balançou a cabeça e finalmente aceitou ir embora com ele. Em uma árvore ali perto, observando os dois saírem abraçados e se apoiando, Hiei sorriu muito levemente e então, pensou sarcasticamente.

"_Maldita raposa."_


End file.
